Official ROCK HERO Soundtrack (2016)
Rock Hero is a 2016 reboot of Rock Band and Guitar Hero after Warner Bros. Interactive and Suda51 acquired the rights to both franchises and mashed them into a new one. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of the games were released on November 26th, while the PS3 and Xbox 360 ports came out on December 17th. A Wii U and PC ports of the game are slated to be released during the third quarter of 2017. The main setlist includes 65 popular rock songs, varying in the genres of rock and decades. Overall, the setlist was well received by critics. Setlist ROCK HERO FULL SONG LIST REVEALED: *AC/DC - "If You Want Blood You've Got It" *Aerosmith - "Seasons of Wither" *Arctic Monkeys - "Do I Wanna Know?" *The Black Keys - "Gold On The Ceiling" *Black Sabbath - "Children of the Grave" *Blur - "Song 2" *Bring Me The Horizon - "Throne" *Bullet For My Valentine - "Don't Need You" *The Cardigans - "My Favorite Game" *Catfish and The Bottlemen - "Soundcheck" *Dire Straits - "Money For Nothing" *Deftones - "Minerva" *Drowning Pool - "Bodies" *Eagles - "Hotel California" *Enter Shikari - "The Last Garrison" *Fleetwood Mac - "The Chain" *Foals - "Olympic Airways" *Foo Fighters - "Times Like These" *Foster the People - "Pumped Up Kicks" *The Fratellis - "Chelsea Dagger" *Harvey Danger - "Flagpole Sitta" *The Hives - "Hate To Say I Told You So" *Interpol - "All The Rage Back Home" *Jefferson Airplane - "Somebody To Love" *The Joy Formidable - "This Ladder Is Ours" *The Killers - "Smile Like You Mean It" *Killswitch Engage - "My Curse" *The Kinks - "All Day and All of The Night" *Lifehouse - "Hanging By A Moment" *Linkin Park - "Faint" *Motley Crüe - "Wild Side" *Nirvana - "Heart-Shaped Box" *Nothing But Thieves - "Trip Switch" *Oasis - "Champagne Supernova" *The Only Ones - "Another Girl, Another Planet" *Pantera - "Cemetary Gates" *Paramore - "Last Hope" *The Police - "King Of Pain" *Quiet Riot - "C** On Feel The Noize" *Radiohead - "Karma Police" *Ramones - "Do You Remember Rock and Roll Radio?" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Dark Necessities" *The Replacements - "Bastards of Young" *The Rolling Stones - "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" *Royal Blood - "Out Of The Black" *Semisonic - "Closing Time" *Sex Pistols - "God Save The Queen" *Simple Minds - "Don't You (Forget About Me)" *Silversun Pickups - "Circadian Rhythm (Last Dance)" *Slipknot - "My Plague" *Smashing Pumpkins - "Cherub Rock" *Starset - "CARNIVORE" *Stray Cats - "Rock This Town" *Styx - "Mr.Roboto" *Survivor - "Burning Heart" *System of a Down - "Chop Suey" *Tears For Fears - "Mad World" *Van Halen - "Panama" *We The Kings - "Check Yes, Juliet" *Weezer - "Buddy Holly" *The Who - "I Can't Explain" *Wings - "Junior's Farm" *The White Stripes - "Icky Thump" *Wolfmother - "Woman" *Young The Giant - "Something To Believe In" Category:Music Category:Video games Category:Ps4 Category:Xbox Category:Rock Category:Guitar Hero Category:Rock Band Category:Games Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:PC Category:Songs Category:Rock Hero